1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source unit composed of a light source portion with a rectangular solid sealing material, and a light guiding member connected through an optical connection member to the light source portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-158963 discloses a light source unit that is composed of an LED (light-emitting diode) package with an LED chip mounted thereon, a wiring board as a unit board having a wiring pattern on which the LED package is mounted, a lens disposed over the LED package with its optical axis to be nearly consistent with that of the LED chip, and a wavelength conversion member. In the light source unit of JP-A-2005-158963, the lens is provided with the wavelength conversion member, as a light-emitting portion, which is disposed nearly at the focal position thereof and fixed to the LED package. The wavelength conversion member is disposed over the LED package, and the LED package is provided with a case integrated with a reflector for reflecting light sideward emitted from the LED chip, such that light can be extracted only from upward. JP-A-2005-64145 also discloses a light source unit with an LED package adapted to extract only from upward.
However, the light source units of JP-A-2005-158963 and JP-A-2005-64145 has a problem that the light source unit increases in size since the reflector needs to be integrated with the case. In addition, there is a problem that light sideward emitted from the LED chip is inputted into and absorbed by a chip mounting portion and the reflector of the case as well as the wiring pattern so that light extraction efficiency from the light source portion lowers.